


The Blind Corner Waits

by Crimsoncat



Series: I Wrote This For You - A series of prose used as prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Natasha, and a night like any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Corner Waits

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and the prose I'm using as a prompt) comes from the I Wrote This For You blog. No beta, per usual. Feel free to ignore any typos or errors that you might find. As always, I am fixing them as I find them. Enjoy!

**[The Blind Corner Waits](http://www.iwrotethisforyou.me/2009/07/blind-corner-waits.html) **

I just move my lips and my tongue and breathe and the sounds are made. But still, I do not say "I love you" easily.

[\- I Wrote This For You](http://www.iwrotethisforyou.me/)

 

* * *

 

The first time Maria says it they're laying in bed together, and she says it without meaning to. They’re cuddled under the blankets in Natasha’s bed with Liho purring softly in the background. Natasha is tucked under Maria’s arm, curled against her side, and completely boneless after three orgasms. (Maria can still taste the Russian on her lips.) She threads her fingers through Natasha’s hair and smiles at the contented sigh that escapes the smaller woman. It's just a night like any other. They’ve done this more times than either of them can count.

Maria lays there happily in the dark and enjoys the quiet purr of the tiny black cat sleeping next to her pillow. It's familiar and calming, laying together like this and listening to the soothing sound of a happy cat. It feels like home. She absently plays with silken curls, and enjoys the comforting weight of Natasha’s head on her chest. Maria is completely relaxed in that moment. Which might be why when she opens her mouth to say goodnight something else comes out instead.

“I love you.” The words fall from Maria’s lips, surprising them both. Her hand twitches in Natasha’s hair and the Russian tenses ever so slightly. Liho continues to purr, completely unconcerned.

It’s a night like any other, and perhaps that is exactly why the words escape her so easily. Maria lives for these nights, these moments. When the rest of the world falls away and it's just the two of them together. They have had dozens of nights identical to this one, and she wants dozens more. Maria blinks as she realizes that she wants a lifetime of these nights, spent wrapped in the safety of one another's arms. (Not that she admits it in that moment. She's already said enough for one night.)

Natasha pushes up on an elbow so she can look at the brunette, and Maria forces herself to breathe past the panic that threatens to choke her. They stay frozen like that for a few endless moments. Natasha studies her quietly, and Maria wonders if this is the last time she’ll be invited into the assassin’s bed. Maria doesn't try to take it back, or laugh it off. She may not have meant to say it in that moment, but she _did_ mean it. So she lays there quietly and waits for Natasha’s reaction.

It's too dark to read the expression on the Russian’s face, but Natasha eventually dips her head and kisses Maria. Softly. Gently. So sweetly it makes Maria ache. Natasha kisses her slowly, licking into Maria’s mouth and drawing a quiet moan from the brunette. When the need for oxygen forces them apart Natasha presses her forehead against Maria’s. Eyes closed and breathing ragged, Natasha stays like that for a moment before speaking.

“Say it again.” Natasha’s voice is so quiet Maria could almost believe she imagined it. _Almost_. And though it remains unspoken, Maria can clearly hear what Natasha won't let herself say. It sits in the tension of Natasha’s spine and the subtle tremble of her muscles. The word hovers in the air between them. _Please_ …

Maria tilts her head and kisses the corner of Natasha’s mouth. The curve of her jaw. Maria brushes her lips against the delicate shell of Natasha’s ear, and she speaks the words softly. Reverently. “I love you, Natasha.”

Natasha kisses her again. Harder this time, almost desperately, as her hands skip across Maria’s skin. She plays Maria’s body like a finely tuned instrument, and swallows the brunette’s moans hungrily. Natasha brings Maria to the edge and holds her there. The moment stretches until Maria is writhing beneath the Russian, her every breath a desperate incoherent whimper. Only then does Natasha allow her to come. Maria shatters, nails digging into Natasha’s skin as stars explode behind her eyelids. Natasha guides her through the aftershocks and kisses her way across Maria’s torso as she tries to catch her breath. The gentle, loving caress of Natasha’s lips across her skin makes Maria smile.

"<<You are so beautiful.>>" Natasha murmurs the words against Maria’s throat, absently speaking in Russian as she kisses the skin beneath her lips. Maria chuckles tiredly in response and opens her arms in silent invitation. Natasha kisses her once more before she lays down. She tucks herself under Maria’s arm and hums happily when Maria pulls her closer.

Maria echoes the contented sound as Natasha curls back up against her side. She presses a kiss to the smaller woman’s forehead and lightly skims her hand along Natasha’s back. They say goodnight to one another, exchanging soft words and softer touches, and Natasha listens to Maria’s steady heartbeat. And she waits.

Maria’s breathing slowly evens out as she falls asleep, her arms briefly tightening around Natasha as she drifts away. Natasha waits until she hears the quiet snore that means Maria is gone. Then, and only then, does she speak.

“I love you, too.” Natasha confesses softly. It feels strange to say it out loud, but it also feels _right_. “I love you, Maria Hill.” Less strange the second time.

Natasha sighs happily as she closes her eyes and allows herself to imagine a day when the words fall from her lips without a second thought. Natasha wraps her arm around Maria’s waist, holds her tightly, and falls asleep listening to the comforting sound of Maria’s heartbeat.

Natasha's body relaxes as she falls asleep, completely unaware that Maria (who woke up at the sound of her voice) is smiling into the darkness.


End file.
